User talk:Jäzzi/Archive V
Reply :Its okay. Important Ask Anyways i'm declining the adminship nomination and thinking of rollback rights instead (since i don't have rollback rights yet) and because just Bullet stated, you've got 5 admins now. Anyways want to ask a question to you (since Bullet stated i should ask Crimsonnavy and now Crimsonnavy stated i should ask you), i want to replace my nomination (i was nominated) with a Rollback request instead, though just wondering, do i have to wait for 30 days for changing the adminship nomination to rollback request? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't really mind it since i really didn't nominate myself, it was Arceus who did, i was actually suprised to see it. Though since some users already supported me, i couldn't let me down but it would be more of a let down if i were an admin and i'm inactive, so i don't mind it that much. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Doom Enjoy your Administrator rights while you can BassJapas, they might leave you before you know it... Pagetitle Hi, Bass! I was just looking at the wiki, and I saw that you guys are using an older version of pagetitle that we've found doesn't really work as well. A couple years ago, the Wikia content team tried a strategy for helping Google search ranking -- putting a bunch of extra words into MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage. Since then, we've learned that that technique doesn't actually work, and in some ways may be harmful. You actually get better ranking with just "The Pokémon Wiki", rather than "The Pokémon Wiki - Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and more". So -- I saw that you guys still had the old version -- thought I could help out by changing it -- but I want to give you a heads-up first, see if that would be okay with you? Let me know. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 21:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jazzi Hey Jazzi, I was wondering if you could delete This blog and warn or block(depending on what you find more appropriate) the userwho made it--[[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 05:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply II Thanks, and I look forward to contributing to the wiki with you as well! Reply II Thanks, and I look forward to contributing to the wiki with you as well! Re:Hmm I will update and move around the community message and site notice to tell PokePower members to visit the page. 16:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You can remove yourself if you want to, just make sure to add a different user in your place. 16:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I didn't expect this at all :) Technology Wizard · talk 17:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I know that it might not be pleasing to everybody, that's why I asked crimson to take a look over it before actually keeping it in the wiki. I havn't even created it yet but I have sandboxes in other wikis too, so I will create one here. Technology Wizard · talk 20:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: I only said it once, on my user page. And you think everyone on this wiki should grow up, how about you. I am the only one here from 2009 except for Ciencia Al Poder. And then in 2011, all these new people came in and started trying to control the wiki. So, I'm gone. - Arceus voted for me, and you are immature. This does not make money, this is for our enjoyment. Ooh, defending something that won't matter in 2 years! I have to do everything I can to protect this wiki that does not matter!! But all you are is a nerdy girl trying not to be lonely in the world. I am going to college soon, and this is for little kids. - PokePower Hey, i saw that you asked to join PokePower, i added an X on the yea part :) You have a total of 3 now :) Just wondering, what's your position gonna be on PokePower? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Position Wow, nice :) So that means your gonna take up Multi-tasker? :) Oh, yeah, do you still have classes? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :) (I'm gonna have classes up till March or April O_O though i don't have classes next week though, yes!) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background It looks better. Thanks. 11:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tabs Sure to both. 22:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My Signature and Archiving My signature is a template. Also I will decide when I want to archive my talk page. I always archive it when it gets to a hundred so I don't end up with loads of archives because I already have 3. Hstar Talk 15:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait it's not... I'll change it a.s.a.p. WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE I CREATED!!! TELL ME WHY. Forgot Just wanted to drop by and congratulate you for becoming a Pokepower member! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Bullboy's Reigon Thanks for deleting the page I deletion tagged! The Latias 03:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Jazzi Your the new Dragon Team captain now due to Vulkan's inactivity. I changed the template around to say your name as captain and I thought I'd let you know. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 06:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Some things Sure. 22:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Tab Question Hey! I was wondering if you could explain how you change the color of the tabs on your user profile :) Technology Wizard · talk :Sure. No problem! :) Technology Wizard · talk ::Oh ok, but sorry to ask, what is CSS? Technology Wizard · talk :::Ok. Thanks! Also, I placed an X on your name for the next user of the month. Good luck! :) Technology Wizard · talk Editing my talk page Please don't edit other peoples messages on my talk page without my permission. Even if you are correcting a grammatical error or fixing a red link, thank you. You could have even left a message or given me a heads up. Anyway, life goes on. -- Hstar (Talk) 18:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Item Template I think I mentioned this before to you once. The current route template is sort of base I've been working off for the item template, but since I fail at coding I was hoping you could help me xP. I'm trying to incorperate a space for descriptions from each game, the sprite of the image, locations for each game, and how much it sells for and is bought for. Big list, I know, but I was hoping you could pull it off and I'll be sure to implement it to all the item pages. Sorry for bugging you about this again though xP [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 22:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Since when can wikia change user names? I am interested :) Technology Wizard · talk Re: Rollback. Wow, thank you, and thanks for informing me first, it's appreciated. I'll accept the nomination; I think I'd use it well and hopefully the community will agree. Jazzcookie 14:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello BassJapas, I tried to log in one day and I relizaed you blocked me. Then I found out what this was about. I was on vacation and I share this account with my cousin. He did all that. Sorry what he did. Charizard3 22:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Charizard3 22:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice job on the talk page! Sorry Jazzi, My sister was doing something and i was not paying attentioin I'm sorry. Your right I did do it. Not to make you mad though. I just wanted to make my page better. I'm not lying this time. Hope you belive me. Bot Question Hey, I was wondering why you haven't requested administrator rights for your bot. Also, If there a highlight for bots in our media wiki page? I think that bots should have a color as well. Technology Wizard · talk thanks Ok, Thank you _Charizard3 20:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If there is one, can I have plain blue? thanks Re:PokePower Templates You don't have to add them, but I suggest you add the template somewhere, it just states that you are a member. The other Template:PokePowerBox is just for navigation. 23:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't even notice you were talking about those templates until after I made my edits to them. I added the correct username for Jäzzi instead of BassJapas. Technology Wizard · talk Question Hello. I am sorry for asking this. I know you have been asked this several times, but could you please explain what a sockpuppet and meatpuppet are to me? Usually people will just link me to the wikipedia page of the meaning, but I don't understand, I think you are clearer to understand so that's why I am asking. I want to know for my own safety. Technology Wizard · talk Sorry, I didn't know she was blocked Charizard3 16:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC)